


Cabin

by VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)



Series: OTPtober BokuAka [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi just wanted to rest, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, OTPtober, Vacation, Vacation Time, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker
Summary: Akaashi just wanted to enjoy his vacation, but Bokuto had a different plan.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948207
Kudos: 10





	Cabin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cabana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082591) by [VampireWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker). 



> OTPtober day 18: vacation time

Finally, vacation. A moment of peace, freedom, where he could enjoy every day to sleep more, rest, who knows to exercise again. Akaashi was a man free of his responsibilities as a publisher, he didn't have to worry about deadlines, lazy or disturbed authors and designers who criticized all his work.

He was a man free from office bureaucracies.

Finally.

“Keiiiijii, let's travel! It's not always that you take a vacation!”

His freedom lasted little because Bokuto didn't let him enjoy his few moments and he dragged him to a plane, the bags were already packed, which Akaashi discovered at the time.

It was good while it lasted.

“Where are we going, Kou?” Akaashi asked. He had given up trying to deny, saying he wouldn't go and that he wanted to rest.

“To the country house I rented!”

_ ‘Oh, how nice, rest,’ _ Akaashi thought and sighed, quietly. He could spend some time alone with his boyfriend, have his leisure time, forget the existence of the company he worked for and be able to relax.

That's what Bokuto made him believe until they got there.

“My vacation,” Keiji cried low, he passed his hands through his hair almost pulling them. That was a nightmare.

When Koutarou said "country house", he didn't mean a beach house, as Keiji's brain had fooled him, much less a house a little far from the city with some things prepared for them. However, the reality was quite different from what Akaashi imagined: they were in a cabin in the middle of a forest, they would still have to cut wood to keep warm, they had to fish in order to stay alive and the only thing they had was drinking water because an angel had left several jars of water for them.

He would correct, nightmare is very weak, that was hell.

“Kou,” Akaashi called, trying not to show all the desperation he was feeling. He held the silver-haired man's clothes, preventing him from continuing talking about the house and exploring it. “Why is there nothing here?”

“I thought it would be fun just the two of us and nature,” Bokuto answered with a huge smile on his face.

“Why do we have to do everything?” Akaashi questioned, massaging his forehead with his free hand.

“I... I thought you wanted to see me doing things, like manual labor. I thought you might find it sexy,” Koutarou said embarrassed, turning his face to hide the blushing that came over him.

Keiji smiled, understanding why they were there to take a vacation. It wouldn't be very relaxing but he would certainly enjoy spending every minute with Koutarou.

He could say that, finally, he wouldn't have a moment of peace thanks to his boyfriend, but thanks to him, Keiji would have the best moments with Koutarou and he would enjoy every second.


End file.
